This invention relates to generating lists of people relevant to a task.
It is common for computer users to communicate with one another over a network. Typically, one computer user communicates with other computer users by creating content associated with tasks such as composing an electronic mail (email) message, communicating in an instant messaging session or organizing a meeting using a calendaring program. Often, the computer user creates a list of people that might be interested in receiving the content associated with the task.